Build 8
Build 8 is the eighth major Alpha release of Apex, and is known for introducing Mt. Belial and the Aegis Foundation. Changes Build 8 Released March 9th, 2019 Additions * Dahlia can now give the player TM27 Return if shown a Pokémon with perfect happiness. * Two new Secret Hollow locations in the Acacia area. * New item balls in Acacia area. * Mt. Belial, Nysa, and various sub-maps are now available! * Wild Pokémon that are carrying items now have a chance to drop the item upon defeat. The Pokémon must still be holding the item upon defeat, and there is a percent chance equal to the Pokémon’s level that its item will drop. * New items: Vital Impulse, Life Impulse, Supremacy Impulse. These give a set number of EXP to a Pokémon. Good for leveling up multiple times, especially at lower-levels. * New option: Fast mode. Enable to play the game in slight fast-forward. Good for repeat playthroughs. * New option: Weather effects. Disable to hide weather on the overworld for those who experience slowdown when weather is displayed. * Added a few examination events to The Secret Spot. * Added high-resolution Gen V back sprites (created by Dreadwing93 on Deviantart) * Added three new music tracks for new areas. * Added a temporary way for players who used the temporary event in Build 7 to return to Nascene City in Chapter 3 to get back on track. Tweaks * The 10-yard markers in the Nascene High football field have been moved to the sidelines to be more realistic. * Altar of Fortitude has been renamed to Altar of Will. * Added a primer on Pokeballs in Rosemary Market. * Slight contrast bump to a few tiles in the desert tileset. * Pokémon are no longer healed by placing them in the PC. * Updated the Ancient Map to reflect changes in future story locations. * Added more detail to Sagaxis Deep Wood. * Minor tweaks to Sagaxis Forest tileset to improve color balance and perspective. * Slightly clarified quick start intro dialog. * Added more detail in Jagged Pass South. * Added more detail to road construction area in Nascene Suburbs. * Added a hint if the player returns to their apartment after receiving the skateboard. * The player can no longer name the protagonist certain restricted names (mostly important NPC names). * Bonsly now learns Mimic at lv17 (down from lv33). * Umbreon now learns Curse at lv50. * Shuppet and Banette now learn Shadow Claw instead of Shadow Ball at lv30. * Minor color tweaks to Holly’s sprite. * Added small details to the dials in the Dajjal Temple dial puzzle. * Magneton now evolves into Magnezone in Aegis Generator Room. * Added suspicious wall spot events to Jagged Foothills. * TM60 has been changed from Quash to Avalanche. * The Spooky Plate has been renamed to Soul Plate. * The Up-Grade has a setting-specific tweak to its description. * Feebas can now evolve while leveled up at night while holding a Prism Scale. * Shelmet and Karrablast now evolve when exposed to a Dusk Stone or Dawn Stone, respectively. Their PokeDex entries have been modified to reflect this. * Cave floors now register as rocky terrain. * OST Organization is now played during the cutscene in Jagged Cavern during the Prologue. * The player can no longer enter school during the chase with Dante in the Prologue. * Minor pacing tweaks to the first cutscene in RevTex Textile Factory. * RevTex Textile Factory now plays OST Abandoned Lab Battle during battle. * Slowed down lighting flash in RevTex Textiles Front Office. * Added a few Potions to the early sections of RevTex Textiles 1F * Improved visibility of ghost dialogue. * Matthias now has a unique overworld sprite. * Temple Catacombs and Temple Dungeon now play serious wild battle music. * Wild Munchlax and Snorlax now only rarely spawn with a Leftovers. * Reduced difficulty of the Training Dummy in Unknown Side Room. * Action Kid Carson has been renamed to Action Kid Mitchell to avoid name overlap with Biologist Carson. * New texture for locked doors in bars in the Temple Dungeon. * Medic Ollie now has better shop handling, and can no longer be sold to. * After battling Sayaka in Jagged Pass South, she will now heal your party. * Sandstorm Warning events in Jul'far no longer trigger during the bandit siege. * Added in-battle message for Bandit Boss Tariq. * Updated Abbadon region map for new and future areas. * Player no longer has to fight Lolita Astrid in Puzzle House Challenge 1 upon failing the second puzzle. Instead, they must re-complete the first puzzle. * Wild double battles now play both foes’ cries. * Various Rock-type moves have had slight accuracy increases: Rock Throw, Rock Slide, Stone Edge, and Rock Tomb. * Removed mention of unused out-of-battle function for Teleport from its move description. * The Temple Catacombs now allows use of Escape Rope. * Money is no longer lost during battles in the Unknown Dungeon section. * Changed PP of Sucker Punch from 5 to 10. * Updated years on splash screen. * The player’s party is now healed after the battle in the Altar of Truth. * Ice types are now resistant to Grass-, Water-, Bug-, and Dragon-type moves. Fixes * Fixed an invisible wall in Jagged Pass South. * Fixed map transfer from Jagged Pass South to Jagged Cavern placing the player on the wrong tile. * Fixed a rare Essentials bug where the game would crash if metadata could not be loaded from a save file. * Fixed static pronoun usage in journal note #3. * Fixed error message during multi-trainer battles. * Fixed generic player icon on map screen. * Fixed issue where talking to Dahlia while she’s following you in Sagaxis Deep Wood makes certain events freeze. * Fixed cutscene objects in the Altar of Truth not resetting if the battle against Samael is lost. * Fixed various tile layering issues in Nascene City. * Fixed a tile priority issue in Amon Desert, causing some ledges to be able to be jumped over from both sides. * Fixed an Essentials bug where attempting to deposit a Pokémon in the PC while the target Pokémon is held above an empty party slot crashes the game. * Fixed bookshelves in XENO Corp. Lab 1 being able to be read from all sides. * Fixed a missing tile in Acacia Town. * It’s no longer possible to examine the door to the Rival’s Apartment while the Rival is waiting in front of your apartment during the Prologue. * Fixed missing transfer event into Flowertown Florists in Nascene City Downtown. * Benches in Nascene City can no longer be walked onto from the sides. * Fixed inconsistencies with lighting in Jagged Cavern. * Fixed some stray tiles in Acacia Temple. * Fixed an uncolored line of dialogue in Matthias’s speech in Acacia Temple. * Fixed an NPC outside of the Jul'far gates using the wrong sprite. * Fixed a bug where there bandit outside Jul'far Pharmacy re-charges you every time you want to go in. * Fixed a typo in NPC dialogue in Naptha Inn. * Fixed a typo on the fence break event in Jul'far. * Fixed artifact acquisition event turning the room dark in the Altar of Will. * Sayaka no longer turns randomly during an event in Murmur Tower. * Fixed a missing tile in Sagaxis Deep Wood. * References to “Temple of Dajjal” and “Forest Temple” have been changed to “Dajjal Temple” for consistency. * Fixed inconsistent lighting in transitions into Jagged Cavern B1F. * Removed a stray impassable tile in Jagged Cavern B1F. * Fixed missing color code in Spelunker Hikari’s rematch text. * Fixed broken replacement code in Medic Damian’s defeat text. * Player can no longer use shortcut keys during cutscenes. * Fixed artifact in XENO Corp. Lab 4 not appearing during cutscene. * Fixed a bug where giving EXP to a Pokémon via items leveled it up if the total EXP given was less than what was needed to level up normally. * Fixed a typo in Note #205 (Journal Entry #5) * Fixed an Essentials bug where using Fling causes an error message. Build 8.1 Released March 18th, 2019 Additions * Added a note in Aegis 2F Rooms that explains a bit about the minecart pressure plate system. Tweaks * Survivalist Rick, Elder Garth, Climber Tyrell, and Archaeologist Montana now have initial battles at slightly lower levels. This makes the path to Dajjal Temple in Chapter 2 more fair. * Removed unused space in Deep Wood Secret Cave to slightly improve performance. * Drilbur and Excadrill have learnset order switched for the following moves: Earthquake <-> Drill Run, Swords Dance <-> Sandstorm. * Durant is now only found in Jagged Secret Cave and as a rare spawn in Jagged Cavern B1F. Larvitar spawn rate in Jagged Cavern and Jagged Cavern B1F lowered from 2% to 1%. * Gible spawn rate in Under the Sands lowered from 6% to 2%, Sableye raised from 14% to 18%. * The wires from the pressure plate in Aegis Generator Room are now more indicative of their actual purpose. Fixes * Fixed skull statues in Sagaxis Deep Wood getting players stuck if they warped onto them using the Quantum Mirror. * Fixed an Essentials bug where Embargo blocks the use of all items by the player, instead of just items on the Pokémon that is under the effect. * Fixed various tile layering/priority issues in the Aegis Foundation lab. * Fixed a typo in the cutscene that plays in the Aegis Director’s Office. * The Cold Approach Inn PC can no longer be examined from behind. * Moved the Sawsbuck Lodge second floor two spaces to the right to prevent it being visible from the first floor. You may need to reset your resting location if you last rested there. * Fixed certain ledges in cave maps not being able to be jumped over. * Fixed a staircase on Mt. Belial Upper having the wrong movement event from the right. * Removed an unused secret cave entrance from Acacia Lake. * Fixed some areas in Sagaxis Forest and Murmur Tower where the player could get into unintended spaces using the Quantum Mirror. * Fixed an Essentials bug where the confusion damage message is displayed after damage is dealt. * Fixed an Essentials bug where critical captures mistakenly showed the Pokemon breaking out. Build 8.2 Released February 4th, 2020 Tweaks * New moves have been added to the movesets of Cacnea and Cacturne: Wood Hammer (lv58/68), Cotton Guard (lv62/73), Synthesis (lv66/78), and Power Whip (lv70/83) * New moves have been added to the movesets of Baltoy and Claydol: Trick Room (lv–/1), Gravity (lv–/1), Reflect (lv38/43), Light Screen (lv38/43), Stored Power (lv54/68), Mirror Coat (lv58/73), and Psycho Boost (lv62/78) * Lowered the level requirement to learn Recover in Baltoy and Claydol’s moveset (lv60->50/70->63) * Adjusted Croagunk and Toxicroak’s base stats, moving 10 points out of Attack for each and into other stats (even split between Speed and Sp. Def for Croagunk, and all into Sp. Attack for Toxicroak). * Lowered the level requirements to learn Gunk Shot and Drain Punch for Croagunk and Toxicroak (down to lv49/59, and lv53/64, respectively) * New moves have been added to the movesets of Croagunk and Toxicroak: High Jump Kick (lv57/69), and Swords Dance (lv61/75). * Starters now automatically have a beneficial nature and unique obtain text. * Increased level cap to 40 during Unknown Dungeon section at the end of Chapter 2. * Pokeball item in Aegis Foundation warehouse has been changed to an Ultra Ball. * Added a rock on the southern path in Aegis Foundation B1F that will allow the player to easily return to the main room without walking all the way around. * Added jumpable slopes to Crystal Channel Lower that will allow the player to return to Mt. Belial Lower at the start of Chapter 3. * The Keystone Ghost now gives a Sacred Ash as its first reward instead of a Revive. * Added a note to the door of the house of Angelica in Nysa saying where she is before she is battled. Fixes * Removed Cacturne trying to learn Sandstorm again at lv39. * Fixed Action Kid Mitchell being noninteractive on his first battle. * Fixed an NPC in Jul'far not turning to face the player. * Fixed a tile layering issue in Jul'far Indoors. * Various tile fixes in Murmur Tower. * Various tile fixes and fixed missing background music in Flowertown Florists. * Fixed typos in books in Thornwood Inn. * Fixed missing collisions on a locked door in Acacia Town. * The player is no longer able to enter XENO Corp. Labs before speaking to the Rival in the Prologue. * Fixed lever on Mt. Belial Upper being stuck. * Fixed some disconnected ledge tiles in Mt. Belial Base. * Fixed crash with EV Remover. * Fixed player sprite being briefly invisible when exiting certain doors. * Fixed an Essentials crash where the Intimidate ability being triggered against a Pokemon with Contrary would call an incorrect variable. * Step-based effects, such as Dung, Repel, and Glowsticks, are disabled during the transition to the second half of Chapter 2. Category:Build